


No Tommorow

by General_Kyla



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Choking, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Kyla/pseuds/General_Kyla
Summary: In the night before Rey jumped into an escape pod and shipped herself to Kylo, the two enganged in more intimacy than touching hands.





	No Tommorow

The night was unusually quiet, even for an incredibly small and lonely island. Rey heard nothing but a few porgs walking and chirping alongside the cliffs. She stood at the window of her small shed and watched them. She rested her head on her arms. 

 

"At least they have a family," she mumbled to herself. 

 

Rey felt troubled, especially about her feelings for a certain monster. But who could she possibly have talked to about all this? Master Luke would have scolded her for her naive desires. He would've thrown her off the island if he knew about her secret, if he knew about their secret.

 

Rey turned around. She couldn't stand to see the porg mother cuddle up to her children any longer. She felt a deep craving for just a single, gentle touch from someone who loved her.  
The fire in Luke's shed went out. It only increased her feeling of loneliness. In a desperate attempt to feel better, she tucked herself into her light fur blankets and tried to fall asleep. 

Everything would be better in her dreams. In her dreams she was far away from the island, far away from the pressure she had to carry on her shoulders. Before she slowly dozed off, she imagined what it would be like to be with her friend Finn again, she prayed to the stars that he was safe.

 

Suddenly she could hear someone breath, very faintly, but loud enough for her to hear. Rey felt a twinge of fear. She bawled her hands into fists and without even opening her eyes, she could sense his presence.

 

"What do you want?," she whispered with a hint of anger.

 

The young girl waited for a reply, and when she realized the breathing was gone, she opened her eyes. The shed was empty, it was just her and the sound of her pounding heart.

 

"Stop playing tricks on me, I have better things to do," Rey stated and kept looking to the middle of the room, as if someone was still standing there.  
No reply. She must've imagined it, he would never just appear to watch her sleep, it was silly.

 

Seconds after she closed her eyes, she felt a hot touch around her waist. Gloved hands were gently tracing over her skin, so slowly and carefully that they could explore every inch of her body. Finally, she was dreaming. And just like always, he was there to turn her night into the most fascinating experience of her day. No force training or light saber battle could ever compare to this sensation.

 

Rey dared to open her eyes, hoping the dream would not go away.

 

"You're not dreaming, Rey," a dark voice growled into her ear.

 

Her skin was immediately covered in goosebumps.

 

Her tired eyes saw a tall man, completely covered in black cloth and leather, kneeling right next to her on the bed. To her relief he wasn't wearing his stupid mask, and lust was flickering in his eyes.

 

"Don't be afraid, I've had the opportunity to watch you dream ever since we connected. I know exactly what you want," he calmly explained.  
"I'm not afraid of you, you look like a wimp without your mask," Rey snorted, "If you’re so smart, then tell me, what do I want, Ren?"

 

Kylo raised his eyebrows and chuckled lowly. He loved her attitude so much, this sharp voice coming out of her delicious , little mouth. His big hand cupped her chin as he leaned closer to her face.

 

"Let me show you, if you want me to stop, then scream," he whispered into her ear.

 

Ren wrapped his gloved hands around her vulnerable neck and squeezed, hard enough to make her moan, but light enough to give her room to breath. He was aware of his strength and had to be careful when using it on someone he didn‘t desire to destroy.

 

"You dream about this every night. You beg and whine until I finally give in and strangle you while you‘re spreading your legs for me like a good girl ," he purred, "I've come here to take what's meant to be mine. If we can hold hands using the force, imagine what else we could do."

 

His words were doing something to Rey, she rose up and the blanket fell from her body. Ren clumsily placed his rough lips on her shivering ones, Rey kissed him back without hesitation. He buried his tongue deep inside her mouth, the girl fought back with her own.

It reminded her of their battle on Starkiller, but tonight Kylo wanted to be the one dominating, and Rey would‘ve been lying if she said it didn‘t turn her on.

 

After they broke the kiss, Rey noticed that Ren was shaking, she ran her hands over his muscular arms. In this moment she realized that both of them had never gone this far before. She knew that Kylo was older than her, and she expected him to be more experienced with this sort of stuff. Her anticipation grew, she couldn’t wait to feel him inside her.

 

Ren very slowly removed his scarf, revealing his scarred neck. His cape and robe soon followed. His entire upper body was covered in bruises and scars, and every wound told a different story. The scar under his left eye was an eternal reminder of their first battle. Rey reached out to touch the scar, it almost felt more intimate than their kiss.

 

"Have you done this before?," Rey asked curiously.

 

"No," Ren replied after a few dreadful moments of silence.

 

They had both gone untouched and unloved up until this moment. She saw the need in his dark eyes, as if he was about to devour her and let her body be wrapped in his comforting darkness forever. Rey traced over his well defined muscles to distract herself from his eyes.

 

"I've seen the General do it," Ren admitted and a deep shade of red flushed across his cheeks, ”I caught him with his secretary in his quarters.“

 

Rey chuckled, the image of Ren looking so flustered and embarrassed while he told her about something private was truly something worth remembering.

 

Kylo swallowed his spit, and possibly his pride. He was afraid to pull down his pants, to show his love his most private area of his body. Rey noticed how insecure he was. She figured that it would be a good idea to begin in the same way her dreams usually started off.

 

"Lord Kylo, I beg you, show me your beautiful lightsaber. Make me the happiest princess in the universe."  
Ren could barely breath, he saw her dreams and knew what Rey’s innocent words were hinting at. He felt blood rushing into his erection, his balls tightened.

 

"Be a good princess and help your Lord with his pants," Kylo said with all the strength left in his voice.  
Rey bit her lip, she played along and tugged on his black pants. She was excited like a little girl opening her present. Suddenly all she could see was his fully erect cock, it was slightly curved and even here she could spot a few moles. A shiny drop of pre-cum leaked from his pink pink. Kylo‘s eyelids fluttered and he stared back and forth between his crotch and Rey, who was now laying on the bed, legs spread out for him.

 

"Do you like it?," he asked a little awkwardly and rubbed his balls over her stomach.

 

"I love it. How hard is it? Can I touch it?," the younger girl asked curiously.  
Kylo took her hand and placed it around his shaft. He groaned as the young girl embraced his cock.  
"Now move, like this,-" he moaned and helped her jerk him off. Rey's eyes flickered and she couldn't help but move her thighs against his. She was so wet, this was better than her dreams. Kylo's warm pre-cum dropped on her hand and it only encouraged her to go faster.

 

"You're amazing, princess. Keep pleasing your Lord, I shall reward you."  
It was hard for Ren to speak, Rey was too good with her hands.  
"I can't wait to feel it between my legs, do you think it will fit?"  
The girl hungrily opened her mouth and Kylo embraced her in another passionate kiss.

 

"Your tight pussy is going to fit perfectly around my cock, you were made for my pleasure, princess ," Ren growled.  
Rey nodded eagerly, the force had connected them to become one, she wanted to wrap her arms around Ren and never let him go again.

 

"Now it’s time for your Lord to claim his prize,“ he teased her.  
Kylo tugged on the ragged cloth that covered the girl‘s skin, his impatience got the better of him and began to rip the cloth off her body. Rey‘s chest heaved, the cold sea breeze coming through the open window dried the sweat on her revealed skin.

 

"You‘re so beautiful, princess. You‘re an angel,“ Ren murmured.

 

Rey smiled lightly, enjoying every word of praise coming from her knight. Kylo had torn apart the last piece of Rey's clothing, and her small, but perky breasts met his big, warm hands. He eagerly rubbed them and played with her nipples. Rey's body reacted very well to his touch, her nipples stiffened and the pleasure increased.  
"One day, you will be feeding our children with them.“

 

Ren took one of her nipples into his mouth, he licked it until she was a hot and begging mess. He smirked and sucked on it hungrily, his cock twitched against her bare cunt.  
"Rey?," he whispered.

 

Rey looked down at him, she placed her hand on his head and stroked through his curly hair. She was already out of breath from Ren‘s ambitious foreplay.  
“I‘m here,“ she said, "Ben."

 

Kylo reacted strongly to his name, he bit down on her nipple and groaned. He lifted his head up from her breasts and breathed heavily. His hair was messy and covered his glowing eyes. Rey reached up to caress his cheeks.  
"I love you, Ben Solo,“ Rey admitted.  
Kylo‘s broken expression turned into a faint smile.

 

"I love you too, Rey from Jakku,“ he whimpered. The girl wrapped her legs around Kylo‘s waist and reached out to pull him close again. Ren placed his hands on her sides to lift himself up, he didn‘t want to crush her angelic frame with his heavy body.

Ren distracted Rey with a kiss while his dick poked at her entrance, but the girl was sensitive enough down there to feel it. She used her hand to take his cock and guide it inside her cunt. Rey squeezed her eyes shut, Kylo pushed inside her with ease. Her pussy was incredibly wet at this point, her flesh wrapped around his stiff cock and Ren growled, deeply aroused.

He gently thrusted into her, until Rey‘s moans urged him to go faster. Her hands were on his back, clawing into the skin. Ren could feel the burn of every tiny scratch her nails left. They shared wet, sloppy kisses between Kylo‘s deep thrusts and their moaning.

"I can‘t wait to have your children,“ Rey uttered.

Ren‘s eyes lit up. This girl was truly a dream come true for him, never before would he have imagined to be losing his virginity to the most beautiful and strong woman in the whole galaxy. She was taking his cock so well, despite it‘s thickness.

Rey saw how pained Kylo‘s expression was, he was close to coming, but his mind was stronger than his carnal urges and he kept jerking his muscular hips forward. He slid his cock out of Rey‘s pussy only to thrust forward again and bury himself deeper into her.

"You‘re such a good girl, taking your Lord‘s cock like you‘ve been trained for it,“ Kylo growled, "I want to hear your pretty voice, baby."

Ren was moving his hips as fast as he could, his eyes always fixated on Rey‘s shivering lips. He cupped one of her breasts and gave it a hard squeeze, the younger girl screamed. It wasn‘t fear or pain spreading inside her body, it was pleasure consuming her mind and everything around her. Her vision became blurred and the only thing she could hear were Kylo‘s moans above her.

 

"Good girl,“ he sighed in relief before his climax caught up to him. He came inside her, pushing the tip of his cock further down to shoot his come inside her womb. Ren howled and his body sank down next to Rey. His cock slid out of her cunt, his come mixed with her own juice dripped out of it, running down the inside of her shaking thighs.

 

Silence fell over them, covering them like a blanket. Rey‘s soft breathing lulled Kylo to sleep like a lullaby his mother used to sing for him. Rey watched her knight close his eyes, she brushed a few messy locks out of his face and smiled at him.

"Promise me you‘ll be here tomorrow," the girl pleaded.

Kylo kept his eyes shut, he didn‘t want to see the worry in her eyes. It always tore his heart apart to break a promise he made to her, only he knew what was coming for them as soon as he would awaken upon the Finalizer, Snoke awaited them.

Snoke had ordered Kylo to do something impossible, something so cruel and soul shattering that the knight refused to tell his beloved Rey about it.

"Tomorrow I want you to come and visit me, next time I kiss your beautiful lips we won‘t be on different sides of the galaxy,“ Kylo spoke and opened his eyes, he held back his tears.

"I will find a way to get to you, no one will hold me back, not even Master Luke,“ Rey assured him. She was thrilled to meet him again in person, she still had high hopes of turning Ren towards the light side, then they could both fight alongside each other with the resistance. Her dreams sometimes ended with a faint image of Kylo and her sitting on the cliff of a peaceful, green planet. The Ren in her dreams rocked their little baby daughter in his strong arms and let her nibble on his fingers. The scene never failed to cheer her up.

 

Kylo could hear every single one of her thoughts, they each felt like a punch to his stomach. Rey was so blissfully unaware of the pain she would suffer that Ren could no longer stay with her if he didn‘t want to break down right next to her.

 

"I need to leave now," Kylo choked out and took one last, long look at his Rey.

 

"See you, Ben," Rey answered before she dozed off.

 

Kylo picked up his robe and scarf and in the blink of an eye the black walls of his quarters invaded his vision. He was alone once again, usually he spent the night joining Rey in her fantastical dreams, but tonight he couldn‘t bring himself to do it.

He had to prepare himself for Snoke‘s order. The last task he needed to fulfill in order to finish his training and become the most powerful being in the galaxy. As much as he wished he could think of another way to follow his grandfather‘s footsteps, he realized there wasn‘t one.

His final order was to lure Rey to Snoke and ... destroy her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first piece of Reylo fanfiction, and I‘m already working on another one!
> 
> I hope the ending wasn‘t too much, we all know Kylo would never do anything to his precious Rey. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated, thank you!


End file.
